Empty With You
by softsoundsx
Summary: Robin finds out Starfire cheated on him with Red X. Does that justify what he does to her? Song fic one shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor will I ever own, the Teen Titans or the song used in this fictional story. The Titans are owned by DC Comics, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon network. As to the song its rights belong to The Used. Thank you for your time ^^**

_I haven't lost anything except my mind. Expect a thousand confessions that you will not find. I try to take off my head sometimes because I can't escape the memories… I haven't lost anything except my mind…_

_You could be empty, and I could be right here empty with you. _

Kick. Punch. Kick. Kick. Punch. Rip.

_Or you could be hallow, and I can be right here hollow with you…._

Punch. Punch. Punch. Rip. Rip. Kick.

_If you want to say goodbye to everything, I could say goodbye too…_

Punch. Grunt. Punch. Sigh. Kick.

_I could be right here empty with you…._

A pool of the crimson liquid surrounded her limp body. Cold. Withered. Tattered. Torn. Skin. Revenge. "Maybe a hero isn't all that I am…" He sneered the words as they brought back poisonous memories.

His gloved hand rested over her chest, it slowly raised. The very movement making him shake with anger. Death. Her death. Beautiful.

_**No… I… loved… no. It's not me! I'm… oh god…**_

His heart ached, but he could feel not one ounce of pain. His body immune to the terrible sensation that cloaked his rapidly beating heart.

_**With my own two hands… **_

His eyes shifted to his hands. Blood stained mess. Smirk. It was perfect, yes. She deserved this. It was justice, justice only he could bring.

_I haven't wasted a thing expect my time…_

He loved her. Protected her. Cared for her. Aided her when tears coated her emerald eyes. Sneer. His throat tighten at the thought of her beautiful eyes… yes beautiful. That was the word. Nothing more, and nothing less. They hid so much. Pain. Suffering… betrayal.

Snap. Red X. Head. River. Birds. Hungry. Limbs. Blood. Smile.

_**No… I had killed him to. I have to get out of this! How… how did this even come to be? My reasoning… all of it gone in an instant… this can't be me. This is not what lurks deep in me… no. I refuse… to believe, but… **_

A muffled voice. Sweet and broken. Hers. He shoved his foot over her throat to keep her body down. "Robin… pl-ease…" She begged.

_**Star I swear! It's not… **_

"Hello dear. How are you today? I do hope I'm not hurting you… I would hate to hurt you on this day." He spoke.

_Forget the treasures we've burned because we'll be just fine._

"Forgive me. What of all we had…" She whimpered, her eyes teary.

_**Yes! I forgive you!**_

"No. You've tainted it all with his touch."

Punch. Kick. Punch. Punch. Kick.

_**STARFIRE!**_

_Instead of going underground, instead of calling them out, instead of running, cause your still breathing…._

She sucked in air, trying to keep her body alive, just long enough for the other Titans to return and save her from her lover…

_Instead of swallowing lies, instead of buried alive..._

"I did not mean to lie-he… it was nothing Robin. I may have slept with him… but because you ignored me for Slade… for the city. He cared, but could never replace you…" She cooed out.

His eyes twitched. She was now blaming him.

_**And she's right! I abounded her! He did… he did care. He touched her to prove… and I could never touch her for fear of hurting her… but he… and she let him… and… **_

Rage lit both body and soul.

_**She… betrayed… **_**Kill her.**

He brought out a jack knife, the blade shining as the moon beams hit the very sharp tip.

A whimper form her parted bleeding lips.

_Lets twist the knife till they can't stop bleeding…_

Piercing through flesh and pushed into the cave that not only contained her heart, but his.

The pain to him was no longer inevitable. He felt it. Surging through his body as it burned his veins.

She cried. More pain. A smile.

_If you need a confession, I'm guilty. _

"You… you… yes. I loved _him!_"

_Let's twist the knife till they can't stop bleeding. _

Thrust. Scream. Pain. Smile.

_Do you think I feel sorry? Forgive me._

"Gasp… and I would do it all again!"

_Lets twist the knife till they can't stop bleeding! _

Pain. Thrust. Scream. Pain. Pain.

Death.

He looked over her dead body. Cold. Withered. Tattered. Torn. Skin. Revenge.

"Maybe I could be… maybe we could be…" He whispered, the tears now gleaming through his mask. The pain was increasingly horrible as her body lay on the cold floor of her bedroom, but he couldn't have said it better himself.

"And I would do it all again."

_**She deserved it. This… this is me. **_

The door burst open, revealing three petrified faces. A bloody leader. A dead teammate.

He smiled and turned.

"Happy Valentines day!"


End file.
